Never ever hit on Akane
by Leila1
Summary: There is a newbie in Furinkan


Disclamer: All character from Ranma1/2 in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi

This fic was to be originally a comic but as it is not yet drawn, you have to satisfy yourself with the fanfic. Enjoy!

Never, Ever, hit on Akane !

_This takes place after Saffron, Akane and Ranma have got closer. They are considered as official boyfriend/girlfriend. This is the beginning of a new school year._

The new student from the United States strolled in Furinkan highschool. He was 6'3", had blond hair, broad shoulders, was heavily muscled, and seemed to have as much brain as a lobotomized monkey. He didn't wear a uniform but crumpled jeans and an old T-shirt. He walked on the school ground like he owned it. The students looked at him whispering and he returned their gaze.As he looked around he spotted Akane heading toward the gates. The American gave out a wolf-whistle, and began moving near her.

Akane was lost in her thoughts about Ranma. Things were doing a lot better since the Saffron accident. He was so sweet, so gentle and.. Akane frowned. He could still be a jerk at times but she was working on that. And as Mrs Saotome was keeping Genma and Soun in check, she and Ranma were not bothered about marriage by their respective fathers. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the boy approaching her until he breathed in her ear: 

"So, how're ya beautiful? "

Akane looked bewildered at him. As were those around them. No one, and especially no boy, got this close to Akane, except Ranma. Akane, taking him for one of the weirdoes who always seemed to end in Nerima, decided to walk away as if nothing had happened. But the boy didn't give up and called.

"How 'bout a movie t'night? "

Akane opened her mouth but couln't say anything as Ranma appeared beside her.

"What are you doing with my fiancee?" Ranma's voice was filled with threats as he spoke.

But the new student paid no attention to them and exclaimed.

"He's yer fiance beautiful!? Ya should drop that weakling. He wouldn't stand five minutes 'gainst me."

But Ranma never had the chance to answer the challenge as a hand landed on the american's shoulder. Two boys leaded him away from Ranma, at full speed.

As they walked away, Akane and Ranma looked at each other, shrugged and resumed their way to the school.

Meanwhile, the new student was introduced to Hiroshi and Daisuke, and the slidding room. Daisuke forced him to sit while Hiroshi switched on the slide. Then they both told him in simple words as if talking to a two-year-old kid that he was to sit still and watch.

Then the first slide showed on the screen. It was of Akane.

"Here is Akane," explained Hiroshi, "sweet, caring, good in sports, fiery spirit, beautiful to boot" As he spoke different slides of Akane passed on the screen.

"But" Daisuke said the 'but' as a warning. "But there is Ranma Saotome."

The same photo that had been published in the Amazon paper all those month ago appeared. 

"At first sight, he seems innocent and harmless. WRONG!! Let us demonstrate."

"First fight…" announced Daisuke

A slide of Kuno being pounded in the ground by Ranma showed up.

"Second fight…"

This slide was of Ryoga embedded in a wall, courtesy of a Ki-blast.

"Third fight…"

The next slide showed Mousse lying in a small crater, a large morning star embedded in his leg, with Ranma standing victoriously over his broken form. (Bet what happened to his glasses…)

"Fourth fight…"

We now can see Ranma punting the principal Kuno into LEO, incidently through the ceeling.

"Fifth fight…"

Now it's Herb falling to the force of the Hiryu Korin Dan.

"And finally… A fight against some kind of god…"

This time, Hiroshi turns on a small projector, showing the full fight Ranma-Saffron (Don't ask how they got it on tape. ^_^' )

"Without mentionning…"

Slides take turns on the screen at a frantic pace. Within can be seen Mikado Sanzenin in a heap on shattered ice, a Taro in monster form tied up with his own tentacles, a half-buried Ryu Kumon, a pretzel of a panda, and other weird challengers…

"As a conclusion, stay the HELL away from Akane!" said Daisuke.

Hiroshi clamped a hand on the awestruck football player's shoulder, adding a "Got it?" 


End file.
